


Worth Waiting For

by Chisotahn



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chisotahn/pseuds/Chisotahn
Summary: A holiday gift fic for futuresoon, originally written in December 2014. Reading her excellent fic Still Waters is required to understand this one! A little bit of cute Christmas fluff with her AU's interpretation of the characters.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [futuresoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuresoon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Still Waters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417264) by [futuresoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuresoon/pseuds/futuresoon). 



You’d never really cared much for Christmas until now.

Really, it was the epitome of a pointless holiday, something scraped up from other countries and imported for the sake of pretty lights and cake and Kentucky Fried Chicken, for some reason. Frivolous and useless, and even last year when you’d shared Christmas Eve with someone else for the first time ever it had been less about the holiday and more about having finally solved the case. More about being _done_.

… Not that you’d actually been done, but hey. You hadn’t known it at the time.

But this Christmas…

Well, Yosuke cares about Christmas Eve, which you suppose makes sense given that he’s soaked in Junes commercialism for half his life, not that you’re going to tell him that. The part that matters to you is that Christmas Eve is a completely valid, 100% acceptable excuse to actually see him, because of course you have to see your boyfriend on Christmas Eve, only soulless monsters wouldn’t care about that, and that’s not what you are. Not any more.

_dont even joke bout that partner_ , Yosuke complains at you via text when you inform him of this. _u werent ever soulless or a monster u got it?_

Someday, you _will_ get him to write ‘you’ with all three letters. Still, you smile a little sheepishly at his words - it still feels kind of silly to smile when there’s nobody here to see it, but that’s part of not being a soulless monster too. _got it???_ your phone buzzes again, insistently. He’s clearly not going to let this go.

_Understood._

You pause, then add _:)_ to the end before sending it, because that little habit of his has started creeping over to your texting as well, though you swear silently that you’ll throw your phone away before you start typing ‘too’ as _2_. Some lines can never be crossed.

_gr8 :D_ he sends back immediately, and you shake your head at the phone. _so….. ur sure i cant spend the night?_

You sigh. You can practically hear the puppy-dog eagerness through the screen, and though you wouldn’t call your own feelings anything even close to ‘puppy dog’, the thought of spending the night with Yosuke almost hurts, you want it so badly. But although your parents may be distant, they do have their own boundaries, their own lines that can’t be crossed, and _boyfriend spending the night_ is one of them.

Evidently the long pause is enough to clue Yosuke in, because after a moment the phone buzzes in your hand again. _its ok partner. just seeing u is gonna be awesome._

 

You make plans, simpler ones and far shorter ones than you would have liked: he’ll come to you, because it’s easier to get lost in the big city, and there’s a big tree and light display you can go to. You can hold hands and walk with all the other couples while you look at the lights, and it should in theory be perfect.

Just… too short. Always, always too short.

The days between that conversation and the 24th seem to stretch on far, far too long, because time is a deceptive and cruel beast - but at last the day arrives, and it seems ridiculous to be so pent up over something that will be over in a matter of hours. At least you could rationalize Golden Week. Still, you pull your hair back in one long braid and bundle up in that white coat and your favorite scarf, tell your parents goodbye and head out into the cold. It isn’t snowing, though the slushy remains of the flurries earlier in the week are everywhere; the sky is clear, and in theory you could see the stars if the light pollution of the city didn’t wipe them all away.

You shuffle to the train station and shuffle onto the train. It’s crowded tonight, enough so that you can’t find a seat, and every so often as the train sways closer to the district’s main station your heart does this weird skip thing, something that would bother you if it didn’t feel so distinctly pleasant.

When the doors open at your stop, you hurry out, an odd nervousness creeping over you. What if you can’t find him? What if one of the many trains he had to take to get here was delayed, leading to a string of missed connections? What if you don’t click in person any more, though that last one is sufficiently unlikely that it snaps you out of your anxiety, because you can _feel_ the steady strength of your bond. You wonder what other people do without the warm reassurance of Social Links-

“Yui!”

You turn just in time for his arms to wrap around you, nearly lifting you off your feet. He’s beaming like an idiot, face red, and you feel a rush of warmth as your own treacherous cheeks do the exact same thing despite everything. Then you’re kissing him, and a startled, pleased sound escapes his lips before he kisses you back, a little too hungrily for a public place, and people are starting to stare but you’re not sure you care any more. It’s _Christmas Eve_ , for heaven’s sake.

“… hey, puppetmaster,” Yosuke says when you break apart, grinning and brushing one gloved thumb against your cheek.

“I missed you,” you say, and kiss him again.

… It is perfect, actually. The lights, the cake, the laughter, the way your hands fit together.

All of it.


End file.
